Une rencontre providentielle
by Dragonha
Summary: Quand par le plus grand des hasards un blond se saoule et rencontre son ennemi de lycée et qu’en plus les sentiments s’en mêlent ! Ca donne ça.


Une rencontre providentielle

La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville de Domino. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dehors à cette heure, sauf un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il profitait de la petite brise pour se relaxer après une réunion légèrement éprouvante. Il venait de racheter une nouvelle firme d'électroniques, Kaiba, le jeune homme, aurait bientôt le monopole des industries techniques de la ville. Enfin, pour chasser un peu son boulot de sa tête, il décida d'aller se prendre un dernier verre dans le premier bar qu'il rencontrerait.

L'établissement dans lequel il s'engouffra portait le nom de Night's call. Il n'était jamais venu ici, pourtant plusieurs des rencontres professionnels qu'il faisait se passaient généralement dans un bar. Seto ne fit pas attention plus longtemps, il commanda direct un bourbon au barman.

POV Joey

Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure que je suis au Night's call, j'avais fini mon petit boulot de serveur juste à côté. J'ai atterri ici pour finir la soirée. Pour une fois que j'ai assez d'argent, je ne vais pas me priver pour boire un peu, j'ai dix-huit ans après tout. (1) Comment j'en suis arrivé à m'enfiler huit verres de bières me direz-vous ? Ben, pour être franc, je déprime là. Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre : j'ai une petite vie tranquille, une petite sœur mignonne et très gentille. Le hic, c'est mes amis. Yugi est en couple avec Théa, Tristan a rencontré une fille appelée Séréna, superbe jeune fille étudiant à l'université de chimie de la ville. Tout le portrait de ma sœur au passage. On pourrait croire qu'elles sont jumelles à part que Séréna à des yeux bleus plus foncés que ceux de Sérénity.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que ces trois-là sont déjà casés, et comme par hasard qui reste sur le banc de touche. Je vous le donne en mille, Joey Wheeler bien sûr. Et oui, moi qui voyais toujours le bon côté des choses quand j'étais avec mes potes. Et bien, quand je suis seul, ce qui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment, je me mine le moral. Aujourd'hui en l'occurrence, je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool.

Bon, je sens que je devrais arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux trouver quelqu'un bon sang ! Enfin non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'aime déjà quelqu'un, je m'en suis rendu compte depuis peu. Malheureusement, je sais qu'avec Lui ça ne peut pas marcher. On est trop différent, et on se tape sur la gueule dès qu'on peut, on s'envoie des piques dès qu'on se croise. Je crois même qu'il ne me voit même pas comme un adversaire, c'est plus Yugi qu'il considère comme ça. Je pense que le bon mot qui correspond à mon cas c'est souffre-douleur. Oh ! Je devrais oublier tout ça, je me fais encore plus de mal. Mais je n'y peux rien si j'aime le mec le plus despotique de mon existence : Seto Kaiba en personne.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai soif moi. « Monsieur Kato, une autre bière s'il vous plait. » demandais-je au barman. Oui, je le connais, j'ai bossé ici en son temps mais j'ai arrêté au bout d'un moment. Trop loin de chez moi, horaire de fou à respecter, je m'en sortais plus pour combiner boulot et lycée. Enfin, je vis le serveur m'apporter ma neuvième bière… et non, je ne suis pas bourré… ou si un chouia.

FIN POV

Je commençais à peine à siroter mon verre de bourbon que j'entends une voix familière s'élever dans la pièce. « Monsieur Kato, une autre bière s'il vous plait. » Oui, définitivement, une voix que je n'aime pas trop entendre. Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert que loin d'exécrer l'individu, j'en suis tombé amoureux, MOI. C'est un comble, je vous l'accorde. Je suis des yeux le serveur qui va donner son verre à Wheeler, pour tomber en contemplation de son corps mince mais sans imperfection (Joey, pas le serveur), d'après ce que je vois à la tenue en tout cas. Là, je suis sur le cul, je ne l'ai jamais vu habiller comme ça ! Un jean bleu délavé taille basse lui ceigne les hanches à merveille et j'entrevois un boxer blanc dépasser légèrement de la barrière de tissu. Le haut est composé d'un tee-shirt à longues manches blanc surmonté d'une petite chemise à manches courtes noir. Le contraste me fait voir ses muscles et pectoraux d'une taille appréciable, sans pour autant lui donner l'air d'être un grand musclé. Je remonte un peu pour voir son visage. Là, par contre, je me sens mal, je vois bien qu'il n'ait pas dans son assiette. Si j'ai besoin d'une preuve, les cadavres des verres de bière me paraissent assez convaincants pour deviner qu'il est bien bourré. Bon sang ! Il s'est enfilé huit bières et il entame une neuvième. S'il ne s'évanouit pas avec ça, je me demande ce qu'il lui faudrait. '_Peut-être un petit peu de sport en chambre avec moi ?_' Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus sous prétexte que de un, cela fait longtemps que j'en rêve, de deux qu'il est bien roulé et que de trois, je le trouve adorable avec cet air perdu. Oh là, ça y est, j'ai pété une case, qu'on m'achève. Je secoue un peu ma tête, histoire d'effacer ces maudites pensées perverses qui surgissent en moi.

Depuis que je sais qu'il est là, je regarde vers l'endroit où il est de plus en plus souvent, pas de changement, je commence sérieusement à me demander pourquoi il est dans cet état. Où sont ses amis ? Pourquoi ils ne le réconfortent pas ? Bon ! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je me décide enfin à le rejoindre et à le confronter à la réalité, peut-être qu'en lui parlant, il se confiera à moi. Je prends mon fond de verre avec moi et je m'arrête devant sa table.

Son visage est penché sur son verre et sa main pianote sur le bout de la table reproduisant une mélodie dont il doit être le seul à connaître le sens et les paroles. « Salut, Joey. » Bon je sais ce n'est pas original comme approche mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Au moins, je n'ai pas parlé dans le vide, il relève le visage et me fixe une seconde avec des yeux vides de toute expression. Je crois que l'alcool a embrumé son esprit, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. « Bonjour, me répond Wheeler, qui es-tu ? » Je m'en doutais, il ne me reconnaît pas, cela fait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Bon, je pense que je ferais bien de donner un pseudonyme et vite. « Kai Batose, j'étais dans la même classe que toi au lycée. » Il me répond d'un « ah bon » évasif. Je le questionne alors d'abord sur ce qu'il devient, puis seulement sur le pourquoi de sa venue dans ce bar. J'apprends qu'il vit toujours seul mais qu'il s'est trouvé un petit boulot de serveur dans un restaurant du coin, en plus de poursuivre ses études à l'université. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, il fait des études d'économie pour pouvoir ouvrir un commerce dans quelques années. Enfin, on en arrive à la partie qui m'intéresse plus qu'autre chose : ce soir. Tous ses amis sont en couples, heureux, et pas lui. Même sa sœur a trouvé quelqu'un, un jeune mannequin je crois. Il m'a avoué à demi-mots être intéressé par une personne en particulier. Ca fait mal de savoir qu'il aime quelqu'un qui ne soit pas moi. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis amoureux de lui, donc il est à moi. Les autres n'y toucheront pas, ce qui m'appartient, je le garde et le protège et lui plus particulièrement.

Après que nous ayons fini de discuter, je le vois se décider à partir, il finit sa bière et s'excuse qu'il doit rentrer. Ni une ni deux, quand il se lève, il tient à peine sur ses jambes et manquait de tomber si je ne le rattrapais pas en l'enlaçant par derrière. « Ca va ? » demandais-je. Pour toute réponse, j'ai droit à une respiration faible et régulière qui m'apprend qu'il s'est endormi, probablement dû à l'alcool. En le relevant un peu, j'effleure son front et le sent bouillant. Bon sang ! Il a de la fièvre, en plus en regardant bien, je vois son corps se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Aussitôt j'attrape mon portable, tape le numéro de mon chauffeur et amène rapidement l'appareil à mon oreille. Au bout de deux sonneries, cet incapable –je sens que je vais le renvoyer une fois cette histoire terminée- décroche enfin. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je lui ordonne de se bouger les fesses et de venir me chercher au bar. Pour endiguer la fièvre, je demande au serveur près de moi de m'apporter une serviette humide, inquiet aussi, il s'exécute rapidement. Dès que j'ai le gant humide dans les mains, je l'applique sur le front de mon malade. J'entends enfin, avec soulagement, le klaxon de la voiture.

Tachant de garder l'apport d'humidité sur le front de Joey, je le porte en princesse jusqu'à la limousine. Là, je l'étends sur la banquette arrière sous l'œil scrutateur de Koshito, le conducteur. Je referme la portière très vite afin de ne pas faire empirer la maladie de mon passager et enfin, j'ordonne à mon abruti de chauffeur de démarrer illico presto. Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire au vu de mon regard, là il sait qu'il risque sa place s'il ne se dépêche pas. Si bien qu'on arrive à la Kaiba Corp en à peine quinze minutes. A croire qu'il me prend pour le diable, il n'a pas tout à fait tord et c'est à grande peine que je retiens une remarque acerbe.

Enfin, j'occulte ce petit problème sans importance de ma tête, le principal maintenant est d'emmener Wheeler dans mon appartement. Du coup, je le reprends, encore en princesse, et me dirige à grands pas dans l'ascenseur. Bon, je dois encore patienter trente étages, quelle idée stupide d'avoir fait construire un aussi grand bâtiment. Mais bon, autant tuer le temps, je contemple mon ange endormi dans mes bras et un sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres. Oh ! Ce gars me fait perdre tous mes moyens, c'est pas possible d'être aussi envoûtant. Oh non ! Voilà, je le regarde à peine que mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres. Dieu elles semblent m'appeler à les prendre, non je ne dois pas profiter de sa faiblesse. _'Allez vas-y, tu le veux. Ne brides pas tes pulsions mon grand. Profites, tant qu'il dort, il ne peut pas te repousser. C'est une occasion à saisir. VAS-Y !'_ hurle ma conscience. Je sens que je ne peux plus résister à l'appel de ses délicieuses lèvres tentatrices. Encore un petit millimètre et c'est bon.

Manque de pot, j'ai tellement hésité que l'ascenseur a monté les étages sans que je m'en rende compte. En plus, Mokuba est juste devant à m'attendre, et il ne semble pas surprit de me voir porter quelqu'un comme ça. Quand je croise ses yeux, je vois la réponse ; Koshito l'a mis au courant. « Viens frérot. J'ai préparé des médicaments dans ta chambre. » Je l'adore mon petit frère, il ne pose pas de questions et il agit rapidement, je l'ai vraiment bien élevé. Je le suis donc jusque dans ma chambre où je peux déposer Joey dans mon lit avec l'aide de Mo-chan. Après lui avoir enfilé un pyjama, seigneur je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à ce moment-là, la maladie peut-être, on l'allonge sous une bonne couverture. Comme l'a dit mon frère cadet qui est reparti dans sa chambre, je trouve un médicament sur ma table de nuit ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Le problème s'impose le malade est endormi, il ne peut donc pas avaler sans aide. Bon, je suis généreux de nature donc je me dévoue pour lui faire ingurgiter. (Mon œil ouais !)

J'insère la pilule entre les lèvres de mon bel endormi et j'infiltre un peu d'eau dans ma bouche, la gardant précieusement dans mon entrée buccale. Sur le coup, je n'hésite pas à apposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. 'Hum.' Elles sont douces et tendres, bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! J'entrouvre la bouche de Joey et transfère l'eau dans sa cavité chaude et accueillante. Tout en gardant et savourant le contact de nos deux bouches mêlées, je penche un peu le visage de mon beau patient pour que le liquide s'écoule plus facilement. A ma plus grande joie, je vois sa gorge s'animer, signe qu'il avale son médicament. Et à mon grand regret, je dois retirer ma bouche de là où elle s'est posée pour laisser mon amour se reposer comme il faut. Chouette ! Trop préoccupé par son état, j'en ai oublié qu'il squattait mon lit, où je dors moi maintenant ? Je n'ai pas de canapé dans la pièce, bon j'ai deux options ou je vais chez Moku ou je dors dans mon lit au côté de ma tentation. La réponse me vient d'elle-même : « Grand frère, je repassai juste en coup de vent pour t'aider. Je retourne chez mon ami Atsushi, tu te souviens que j'allais dormir chez lui ? Alors, inutile d'essayer d'aller dans ma chambre, je l'ai fermée. A demain. » me crie Mo-chan. Putain de mer… Plus le choix, je jette mes fringues pèle mêle dans la pièce et me glisse en boxer sous les draps. Je suis proche, extrêmement proche de mon ange. Seigneur, je suis déjà excité, rien qu'à la proximité de son corps. Je ne me souviens pas que mon lit soit aussi petit. Avant de m'endormir, je vérifie la température de Joey. Ouf ! Elle est de nouveau normale. Je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles et très content, parce que mon amour est là même s'il n'est pas conscient.

POV Joey

Je me réveille doucement, j'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton. Ma tête tourne un peu mais au bout de quelques secondes, ça va mieux. Il fait sombre où est-ce que je suis ? Je me souviens que j'étais au Night's call. Quelqu'un est venu me parler et au bout d'un moment, j'ai voulu m'en aller. J'ai eu un vertige, je suis tombé en arrière. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de m'évanouir, c'est la sensation de deux bras puissants enlaçant ma poitrine. Donc, je dois être chez le type qui me parlait. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ouh ! L'alcool ne me réussit pas, je devrais vraiment faire une croix sur les bourrages de gueule. Ah ! Ca me revient Kai Batose, c'était ça son nom. Tiens c'est étrange, ce nom ne m'est pas si inconnu que ça. Kai Batose si je regroupe le tout ça fait Kaiba… Oh non ! Dite moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Kaiba, l'homme dont je suis raide dingue. Une seconde de quoi on a parlé ? … Oh merde ! Il sait que je me sens seul, il va sans doute se moquer de moi ! Eh une minute, ça veut dire que je suis chez Kaiba. Je regarde autour de moi et mon regard aperçoit une silhouette dans la pénombre. Je devine aisément cette silhouette que je redessine en rêve depuis un an : c'est bien Seto. De ce que je peux voir, il dort profondément sur le dos. Soudain, je me rappelle que j'étais malade. J'avais attrapé un rhume et je ne m'étais pas soigné. Oh c'est mauvais ça ! Je ne veux pas le contaminer. J'essaye alors de m'extirper des couvertures, mais au moment où je crois pouvoir sortir complètement du lit, on attrape mon poignet. Kaiba, qui dort sur le côté gauche, est bien réveillé et me scrute de ses yeux de glace.

FIN POV Joey

J'allais enfin plonger dans le sommeil quand j'ai senti le côté du lit s'affaisser. Je réalise que Joey est réveillé et essaye de sortir du lit. Oh non, maintenant que je t'ai attrapé tu ne t'échapperas pas mon beau. Ainsi je lui agrippe le poignet et nos yeux se rencontrent dans la noirceur de la chambre. « Où est-ce que tu comptes t'enfuir comme ça, Wheeler ? Je te signale que je t'ai ramassé malade comme un chien, alors dodo et sans faire d'histoires ! » Bon, il me regarde surprit mais il n'a pas le choix donc, je relève les couvertures et l'attire vers moi. Mauvais plan, je l'ai tiré trop fort ! Forcément, il faut qu'il se retrouve plaqué à mon torse. Merde, je me rappelle que je suis bien érigé sous un petit boxer, là je suis mal ; y peut que le sentir, on est collés l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être comme ça, dans mon lit, enlaçant le corps de mon aimé, mais je n'avais pas pensé à mes putains d'hormones.

Joey décide de briser le silence qui s'est imposé en demandant : « Alors, tu m'as soigné, si je comprends bien. Je… Pardon… mais merci. » il a dit ça en bégayant et en rougissant à vue d'œil. 'Il est adorable.' Voilà la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment. Je réponds machinalement : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour être franc, j'ai bien aimé m'occuper de toi. Faut dire que ça n'a pas été difficile, tu n'as fait que dormir. »

POV Joey

Comment je peux être aussi calme, Seto me tient dans ses bras, je ne sais pas comment on a atterri dans cette position mais je me sens bien. Tiens qu'est-ce que je sens sur ma cuisse ? En comprenant ce que c'est, je sens mon visage s'empourprer mais je ne suis pas vraiment choqué, content c'est tout. Je crois avoir une chance. Tout en profitant de ces merveilleuses sensations, les paroles qu'il a prononcées me reviennent en mémoire. Dieu ! Je rêve, il est en train de m'avouer qu'il m'a soigné, qu'il a pris soin de moi. Le bonheur. Bon j'ai plutôt intérêt à le remercier là. « Alors, tu m'as soigné si je comprends bien. Je… Pardon… mais merci. » Bon sang ! Je suis minable : bégayer et rougir en même temps, la honte, y va me prendre pour un dérangé. Il a l'air tellement à l'aise comment il fait surtout que je sens son… enfler de plus en plus, c'est normal ? Bon ! Ca suffit de penser, j'entends à peine ce qu'il me répond à la suite de 'j'ai bien aimé m'occuper de toi.' J'ai bloqué à cette phrase qui me conforte à faire **ça**, une fois qu'il aura fini de parler. Quand je ne vois plus ses lèvres bouger, je m'écarte un peu de son corps et lève un peu plus la tête. Je rapproche mon visage du sien et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. 'Oh ! Elles sont divines, je suis au paradis. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi rêver que tout ça est réel.'

FIN POV Joey

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je sens son corps se décaler. Ca y est, il va partir, maudite soit cette sensibilité qui me frappe quand je suis proche de lui. Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi relève-t-il la tête ? Par mes trois dragons bleus, il m'embrasse ! Alors finalement, j'ai une chance avec lui. Là, mon petit Joey compte sur moi pour te garder éveiller toute la nuit puisque c'est ce que tu sembles vouloir. Notre baiser se fait de plus en plus vorace, j'enroule ma langue avec la sienne, elles dansent ensemble pour se séparer et mieux se retrouver après. Tout notre baiser nous fait comprendre le temps perdu. Notre ancienne haine n'était qu'une couverture occultant l'amour que nous éprouvions depuis le début l'un pour l'autre. Enfin là, on rattrape tout, les mouvements de langues s'accélèrent et nous donnent de plus en plus chaud. Au bout de quelques instants, on doit se séparer pour un manque d'air flagrant. Je reprends ma respiration lentement, quand je m'aperçois qu'un petit filet de salive connecte toujours nos bouches. Le baiser reprend plus lentement moins profond, mais on ressent encore plus toutes les sensations qui nous relient. Je pense que Joey doit être aussi submergé que moi dans ce tourbillon de désir et d'amour inassouvi.

On s'embrasse toujours quand je décide d'aller un peu plus loin. Je tourne un peu mon corps afin de mettre mon ange blond dos au lit et ensuite, je le plaque sur le matelas. Je romps alors le baiser pour descendre dans son cou, déposant des ombres de baiser. Encouragé par ses petits cris tout à fait excitants, je prends un peu de chair entre mes lèvres pour le mordiller et laisser ma marque sur lui. Ainsi, tout le monde sera au courant qu'il est à moi et personne n'osera ne serait-ce que le regarder. Après son cou, je décide de m'attaquer à son oreille gauche. Je l'effleure juste un peu avec mon nez, il frémit, je prends alors franchement le lobe entre mes lèvres et je suçote un peu le bout, délaissant un peu de salive qui court sur sa peau. Je suis le mince filet jusqu'à le voir disparaître sous le pyjama. Décidément ce vêtement devient encombrant. Aussi, je commence délicatement à déboutonner le fin tissu, dévoilant ainsi ce magnifique torse que je n'avais pu qu'imaginer quelques heures plus tôt. Parfait et doux sont les deux mots qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque je tâte du bout des doigts la chair tendre, redessinant les abdos et les différents muscles croisés sur ma route. Je ne résiste plus à l'appel qu'exercent sur moi les deux petits bouts de chair dressés. Je veux le rendre fou si bien que je dessine d'abord avec mes doigts les contours des deux lobes. Ensuite, je les lape un peu avec ma langue et de façon aléatoire. Je remarque une nette différence dans le volume des cris que mon amour pousse. Je recommence donc mon manège en faisant attention aux petits bruits si sexy qu'il émet. Oui, il est définitivement plus sensible de son mamelon droit que du gauche. Pour preuve, je sens son excitation augmenter rapidement de grosseur. Bon, je deviens indéniablement plus impatient. J'agrippe son bas de pyjama et le lui enlève vite et bien, laissant à l'air libre cette petite merveille qui va me servir de repas. Je prends cependant mon mal en patience et m'occupe du nombril de ma victime. Je le redessine, entre un petit bout de langue dedans mimant l'acte que nous n'allons pas tarder à reproduire.

Au bout d'un instant je délaisse la petite cavité et descends plus bas sur le corps de mon amant. Beaucoup plus bas si vous voulez tout savoir, je savoure d'abord toute la longueur de ses jambes imberbes, ainsi que la saveur exquise propre à ce corps qui est en train de me rendre dingue. Je pratique encore quelques mouvements de bas en haut avant de m'arrêter face à une bonne petite sucette. Sucette que je m'empresse de goûter, en passant, délicatement et doucement, ma langue sur le petit trou laissant échapper ce liquide doux et amer. Les halètements de plaisir se font plus profonds et rauques à mon oreille. Après avoir passé ma langue partout sur le membre, je mordille l'extrémité de la hampe avant de l'engloutir complètement pratiquant de longs et lents mouvements de va-et-vient. « Je t'en supplie… Seto… ah ! Je n'en… ah ! Peux plus. S'il te plait » J'écoute à peine sa supplique, non mon doux. Tu vas d'abord jouir une première fois maintenant, puis, je te revigorerai ton pénis et enfin seulement, je te ferai mien.

Tout se passa comme je l'avais dit. Joey fini par jouir et j'avalai sa semence si douce. Puis, tout en l'embrassant pour lui faire goûter ce bon liquide, je malaxai pénis et boules. Il redevint vite dur dans ma main. Enfin, ma récompense pour avoir si bien joué avec son corps, je le préparai à me recevoir. J'avais lubrifié trois doigts : il a eu un peu mal pour sa première fois. My god ! Sa première fois avec moi, sa première fois tout court, mon amour était vierge. Bon reprenons là où on s'était mis en pause parce que je sens que je vais perdre le fil. Je disais donc que le premier doigt avait été moyennement accepté. Mon petit tenshi s'était crispé, je l'ai alors détendu avec des paroles réconfortantes et tendres lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Ca y est, je lui ai dit, moi être content là. Mais je le serais encore plus une fois en lui. Je continue donc la pénétration de mes doigts dans son antre chaude et humide. Au bout de quelques instants, Joey est prêt et me le fait savoir par un petit coup de hanches. Je lui souris en entrant alors en lui. Bon sang de nom de dieu, il est tellement étroit, tellement serré. Oups, je crois que j'ai parlé à haute voix là. Pas grave, je suis en lui, yatta. C'est tellement bon que j'en pleure presque. J'attends un peu qu'il s'habitue à la venue imposante de mon sexe dans son antre si intime. A mon étonnement, au bout d'une minute à peine, il me donne le feu vert. J'entame alors le mouvement de va-et-vient de manière régulière et lentement pour être sûr qu'il n'a plus mal. « Seto, plus vite, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas fait en verre, prends-moi, fais-moi l'amour, empales-moi tout de suite. » Il finit avec peine sa phrase tellement je me suis lâché à son premier ordre.

Cette fois, j'y vais à fond et je touche son point G à chaque fois, il hurle de plaisir. Il voulait de la vitesse, il en a. On va tellement vite, je sors de lui pour rentrer aussi sec et je réalise dans un état second que le lit bouge avec nous. On va réveiller tout le quartier. C'est au bout de plusieurs heures de plaisir, où l'on a alterné les positions, que nous nous avachissons sur le lit. Mon dernier souvenir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil c'est nous deux enlacés, Joey avait sa tête sur mon épaule quand il m'a dit : « Je t'aime Se-chan. » J'ai souri au petit nom et lui ai répondu que moi aussi je l'aimais mon ange.

**FIN**

Cette fic est une sorte d'UA, donc j'ai donné à Joey et Kaiba l'âge qui me plaisait. Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soient tous deux majeurs, selon moi. (dans mon pays en tout cas)

Dialogue de fin :

J- …

K- …

Moi- Alors ? Vous avez bien aimé hein.

J- NON ! J'ai l'air d'une mauviette dans ce truc pourave.

K- … J'aime bien le lemon, mais je ne suis pas du genre mièvre. T'aurais pu me faire sadique avec le cabot.

Le son monte

J- Quoi ? Oses répéter ça, bâtard !

K- Je dis que la vérité sale clebs pouilleux, je comprends pas comment je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi. Non mais franchement !

J- Je vais te faire la peau !!

Moi- SILENCE bande de dégénérés ! C'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux d'abord. Puis, si vous continuez dans la prochaine je colle Joey avec Duke et Kaiba sera hétéro et il attirera que les mochetés na.

J et K- A la réflexion, je préfère celui-là plutôt qu'un autre.

Moi- Quand même, c'est un monde de se faire hurler dessus alors qu'ils ont eu droit à un lemon. Bon allez REVIEWS please, les gens.


End file.
